Walking Shadows
by Katsuki
Summary: *FOUR SOME YAOI* Chappie 6 up! Rated M for mature and Rated R for a reason... and for *FOUR SOME YAOI* COMPLETE
1. Pieces of my Heart

Dove: What the hell am I doing!  
  
Raven: *shrugs* Being you?  
  
Dove: I seem not to be able to shut up. I've been sitting at this crapy computer since seven this morning, it is now.*looks at clock* twelve forty nine!?!  
  
Raven: at night.  
  
Dove: *sweat drop*  
  
Pieces of my Heart~*~*~*~*  
  
I look around. Where am I?  
  
There's nothing but darkness. Oh gods, am I in the Shadow Realm again? I don't think so. The Shadow Realm had a tie-dye affect to it. This is just black.  
  
Seto walked forward. You don't get answers from just standing and hoping. You get what you need by taking it.  
  
All of a sudden a shadow stopped him. Well it wasn't a shadow. It was blue, a blue shadow, strange.  
  
The shadow shifted to look like an outline of him. Then it got taller then it went 3D on him.  
  
He look exactly like him, just older and hm, he looked exactly alike yet different but familiar.  
  
Then another two shadows appeared next to the first.  
  
These shadows were shorter but Seto knew who was the first one immediately. It was him when his life wasn't going down the drain. It was him when he was eight.  
  
It was the time where life was simple. Protect Mokuba and don't get adopted without him. Before Gonzombro.  
  
The second one was the reason the former Kaiba adopted him. The shadow looked like the younger Seto. The only difference was that this shadow had green blue hair. It was Noah.  
  
Noah died at a young age because of a disease. Unknown.  
  
Seto's foster father, Noah's father, adopted him not only on his looks of his first born son, he past the 'test' when Seto beat him at chess. The deal was if Seto won, both Mokuba and Seto would be adopted. If he won, only Seto would be adopted.  
  
What is this?  
  
He looked at the first shadow. Now he remembered, it was Seth. He was Seto in the past in Egypt.  
  
The next thing was unexpected. All three shadows turned into water and started to move to the left.  
  
Ok, What the hell is going on?  
  
The water turned into letters.  
  
You still have a heart, Seto. A little is in all of us. Follow us, your still missing five other pieces.  
  
Seto shock his head. Ok, did I hit my head?  
  
Oh well, like I have anything else better to do.  
  
This is probably why he's been feeling empty. Other people have piece of his heart. His heart always did go out to Noah. They were brothers after all. Seth, well, He's me. Right? No, he just looked like me. He's still his own person. Little Seto, well, now that I see myself again, I did look kinda cute. Kinda, sorta, not.  
  
Who are the five other pieces?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dove: *knit eye brows* Seriously. What the hell am I doing?  
  
Raven: Your on your own.  
  
Dove: I'm always on my own, damn it!  
  
Raven: Yes, but now I don't want to take credit for your stories.  
  
Dove: Gods! You steal my name, my looks AND you've been taking credit for MY stories! You A-  
  
Raven: *kisses her to shut her up*  
  
Dove: *pout* If you still think your in the clear-  
  
Raven: Please review. My hikari is VERY self-conscious of her stories.  
  
Dove: Yah, MY stories.  
  
Please Review!  
  
Ja ne! 


	2. Songs of my Heart

Dove: = . = Oooo soo tired. I'll write this in the morning. I just finished writing two chappies for two stories. This can wait; I just put it up this morning.  
  
At 9:12 PM  
  
Dove: I feel better!  
  
Songs of my heart ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I've been fallowing that puddle thing for a while now.  
  
How can this pace be all black but I can still see myself clearly?  
  
"Seto." Something whispers in my ear.  
  
I spin around nothing.  
  
"Kaiba." Another voice, whispers. Nothing.  
  
"Kaiba."  
  
"Kaiba."  
  
"Kaiba."  
  
All different voices,  
  
Yet familiar voices.  
  
Who are they?  
  
Shit, the puddle reforms to a note.  
  
They're here.  
  
Who.  
  
Who's here?  
  
What the hell's going on?  
  
I did hit my head, didn't I?  
  
I pinch the bridge of my nose to stop an on coming headache.  
  
Shit, if I'm getting a headache, it's either I did hit my head or this is real.  
  
The puddle reforms again.  
  
This time back to Seth, Noah and little me.  
  
"Who's here?" I ask, getting slightly tired.  
  
"The pieces of your heart." Said Noah.  
  
"You can hear them, like a beating heart, a rhythm." Said Seth.  
  
"You need to listen to heart. With us." Said little Seto.  
  
I look up at the suppose ceiling, getting multiple cracks from my neck. I take a deep breath.  
  
I listen.  
  
What is that?  
  
It sounds like. guitars?  
  
Drums?  
  
Clapping?  
  
"Singing?" I ask. I look back at the three to see that they turned back into shadows.  
  
"Seto." One voice.  
  
"Kaiba." Another voice.  
  
"Kaiba." Another voice.  
  
"Kaiba." Another voice.  
  
"Kaiba." And another.  
  
The whispers never stopped. I start to run to where I think I heard where everything was come from.  
  
I can barely hear the song.  
  
I know that song. It's one of my favorites.  
  
It was 'Glory of love.'  
  
The song fades.  
  
Another starts. Again, another one of my favorites.  
  
'Crimson and Clovers.'  
  
I am about to rip my hair out.  
  
Who the hell are they?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dove: I think this is Okish. *Shrugs*  
  
Ja ne!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	3. Singing with my Heart

Dove: I updated *shakes head* Yup. Is every one lost? Good.  
  
Thank you if you reviewed!  
  
On with the fic!  
  
Singing with my heart~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* I run.  
  
And run.  
  
And run.  
  
I get this strange feeling in my stomach that I'm near my target.  
  
Well, Targets.  
  
The whispers are driving me crazy.  
  
I fall.  
  
Impact never comes.  
  
FUCK! I'm falling down a damn pit!  
  
I kinda space off as I listen to the same whispers over and over.  
  
Ah hell, I don't have all day.  
  
I turn in the air to face the way to the bottom and dive.  
  
I hit the bottom.  
  
'Water?'  
  
The water changes into a 'jelly' substance, like jello.  
  
The jello takes me to day land and I take a breath. That took a lot of energy.  
  
I feel my heart ache. I think I found them.  
  
My 'pieces of my heart.'  
  
Three shadows walk to me.  
  
Oh sure, they get here before me and yet when they're water, they're slow as snails.  
  
"I heard that Seto." Said little me.  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Well I didn't hear it, but I'm you and I what I'd be thinking." he answered back.  
  
"What is that?" asked Noah.  
  
"About us getting here before him but being slow as snails when we were leading him in circles."  
  
"What? You were leading me in circles!" I groan at getting this information now.  
  
"Yes, but if we didn't you wouldn't run off and go and fallow your heart." Answers Seth.  
  
"But where are they?"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Where?"  
  
Seth walks up to me and points to my chest. "Here."  
  
Noah walks up and points to my forehead. "Here."  
  
Little me walks up and points to the darkest corner in the 'room'. "And here."  
  
I just noticed. the whispers stopped.  
  
I eye the corner carefully.  
  
"I'm on my feet, I'm on the floor, I'm good to go." Sang a person near the far wall. I see his shadow now. He's leaning against it.  
  
"And all I need is hear a song I know." Sang another a little smaller sitting on the floor with someone else.  
  
"I wanna always feel like part of this was Mi hi ine." (Mine) Sang another about the same height as the other two. He was also sitting on the floor, opposite than the other with the other.  
  
"I wanna fall in love tonight." Sang another, this one was walking toward me. He's going 3D now.  
  
"Crimson and Clovers." I joined in.  
  
He wraps his arms around my neck and kisses me on the lips.  
  
Two of the other shadows walked over also and one of each kissed my cheeks.  
  
The other two sat there, content. One was smirking and was getting up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Dove: I'm tired *gets up, goes to bed, turns off light* good night. *yawn*  
  
Ja Ne!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	4. Feeling of my Heart

Dove: *pout* I'm sad. No one has reviewed since chappie one.. *sniffle* *tear* *slouching in a corner*  
  
Can you _PLEASE_ review. The more reviews the faster I update but I'm always going to update, just slower if no reviews.  
  
WARNING: TOO GRAPHIC FOR YOUNG CHILDREN  
  
THIS IS RATED M FOR MATURE AND RATES R FOR A REASON  
  
LEMON!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chappie 4  
  
Feeling of my Heart~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When the first one completed his kiss, the one on my left kissed me and again by the one on my right. When I finally open my eyes after the shadows kissed me oh so overpoweringly, I saw three brilliantly colored eyes. The first one that kissed me had golden eyes. The one on my right had blood red crimson and on my left, a glistening amethyst.  
  
I gasped.  
  
They can't be.  
  
Jounouchi was wearing dark blue leather pants with a black tank top. Yami was warring his collar and wristbands with his black leather top and black leather pants to match. Yugi was wearing the same collar and wristbands also. He wore a white top that stopped just above his belly button and had a loose-netted black top over it. He also wore black leather plants.  
  
What the hell.  
  
They hate me.  
  
How could they be my heart, I. I'm so confused.  
  
Then I realized it.  
  
This is why I'm so lost.  
  
I am torn.  
  
I loved them equally.  
  
That explains it.  
  
I'm lost because I'm torn between whom I love.  
  
All three of them smile brightly at me knowing the look on my face.  
  
The fourth and fifth shadows walked into the light that was radiating around us.  
  
"Mokuba."  
  
How's he going to react to this?  
  
"Shizuka?"  
  
Mokuba smiled at me as his arms tightened around Shizuka.  
  
"One big family now, huh, big brother?"  
  
Shizuka giggled and waved.  
  
Then they disappeared.  
  
Just faded out.  
  
Jou walked around me and hugged me from behind and Yami and Yugi wrapped their arms around waist. As they did this, Jou began to nip and lick at my neck as if it was candy.  
  
I look down at Yugi as he began to run his hand on my stomach. Yami playfully began to gnaw on my ear.  
  
Something catches my eye on Yami. He has pierced ears. Three. Two silver orb earrings on the bottom then a sliver ring on the top of his ear.  
  
Never knew that.  
  
I feel something hard on my neck.  
  
Oh my. Jounouchi has a pierced tongue.  
  
Never knew that.  
  
Geez how'd he hide that from me?  
  
Oh, what the hell. Yugi has a pierced belly button?  
  
Never knew that.  
  
Do I know anything?  
  
Yugi slides his hand under my shirt but continues to rub as if the feel of my stomach spell bounded him. Jou takes off my coat to get better access to my neck. Yami groans as his takes my opened mouth again.  
  
Someone pinch me.  
  
I'm probably at home and forgot that I fell asleep.  
  
Ok, don't pinch me. I like it here.  
  
I groan again.  
  
The person who wakes me up will pay dearly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Wish for me to continue?  
  
*Cricket, cricket*  
  
Fine, I'll leave it here _if_ no one likes it. *Pout*  
  
*Cricket, cricket*  
  
Ja ne.  
  
Again.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	5. Beating of my Heart

WARNING!!! WARNING!!! WARNING!!! LEMON SCENE  
  
Neko Jounouchi aka Jams: Breathe Jams! Hay Seto P. I thought it was funny. . . . Just cause you don't, doesn't mean I don't! And Neko Jou. . . I think Jams does . . . I hope so anyway . . . YOSH! I GOT A HUG FROM MY TWO FAVORITE CHARACTORS! Seto and Jou! I'm now working on it . . . for some reason I can't get on AFF! ^.^*  
  
FromtheDark: *smiles* Your so nice! ^o^  
  
Angel: Oh COOL a death threat! ^-^ Coolieo!   
  
Malicious-pixie: That's the point of angst . . . To leave you to hang until the writer feels like updating . . . *smirk* so much power . . . I wonder if Bakura writes . . .  
  
Janie: I feel like a race dog . . . "Go Dog Go!"  
  
Squall Morpheus Leonhart: I like this coupling cause of Jou's sister and Seto's brother it makes a big happy family . . . Until this authoress gets a hold of them and twists it!  
  
Lupusdragon: *Holds hands up* Ok, ok! I won't leave it there . . . I wanna know what happens too! *Smirks evilly* I wouldn't even _dream_ being that evil to just cut off right before Seto peeks and not update after that . . . *whistles innocently* *grumbles* oh man is she gonna be pissed after this chap. . .  
  
WARNING!!! WARNING!!! WARNING!!! LEMON SCENE  
  
Why do I always attract such weird crowds? Is it my stories or I?  
  
I LOVE you guys! You guys are like the only people not too lazy to put in your two cents!  
  
On with the fic!  
  
WARNING!!! WARNING!!! WARNING!!! LEMON SCENE  
  
Beating of my Heart~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I groan louder, loving the feeling of their hands on my skin.  
  
Jou begins to rub my stomach with his hands as his licks and kisses my neck.  
  
Yami starts grinding his hips on mine as he shoves his tongue down my throat, and I'm loving it. Ouch, it's hot down there.  
  
Yugi sucks on my fingers. It's sending a heavenly sensation through me. Making my blood pump faster.  
  
Yami stops his ministrations and looks at Yugi. Damn mine link.  
  
I see Yami's eyes glitters as it looks like 'innocent' little Yugi suggests something.  
  
Yami turns to Jou as he stops and makes eye contact. Ok, am I the one out the loop?  
  
Jou grins evilly and his golden eyes shine brightly. Uh, what's happening?  
  
Yugi walks in front of me slowly with half lidded eyes. When he stops he licks his lips as he eyes me.  
  
Jou wraps his arms around me slowly and holds me around my chest, under my arms.  
  
Yami looks at Yugi happily and kisses him passionately. You can see their tongues glistening in non-excitant light.  
  
I groan.  
  
They are Mmm. . . I can't even think of a word good enough.  
  
Delicious will have to suffice.  
  
As they kiss Yami begins to undress Yugi. Taking off his net shirt and then his undershirt. Oh, if I didn't get to see what was in those tight leather pants soon . . .  
  
Jou snakes his hand in my shirt and plays with my nipples, twisting them and rubbing them.  
  
He lifts up my shirt and throws it over his head non-chantingly.  
  
Jou slowly undoes my belt and pants and even slower pulls them down.  
  
He has me kneel down and he takes off his shirt. When he does my eyes widen at his body, it was beautiful.  
  
Yami chuckles as he finally has Yugi's poor member freed.  
  
I groaned as I look around.  
  
Yami and Yugi were completely undresses and were ready for anything.  
  
Jou was slowly stepping out of his pants.  
  
All of them were beautiful.  
  
Jou was a medium built and did appear as if he worked out, Yami also had a med build but not as much as Jou, and Yugi was like an angel in that body, slim and lean.  
  
And I was kneeling here, also completely undressed and wanting them to do so much.  
  
Yugi walks up and sits on my knee and kisses the hell outta me.  
  
He kisses his way down slowly to my stomach and Jou behind me as I lay Yugi down in front of me.  
  
As I'm on all fours, Yugi disappears.  
  
Oh my gods.  
  
I throw my head back and nearly scream as Yugi takes me in his mouth at the same time as Jou starts to lick my balls.  
  
I faintly hear Yami chuckle and then I feel something enter me slowly and cautiously.  
  
Oh, Jou feels so good with that pierced tongue of his.  
  
And Yugi could be mistaken as a vacuum.  
  
I'm all ready breaking a sweat as Yami's fingers brushes against that bundle of nerves inside of me.  
  
Oh so close . . .  
  
I grunt and groan loudly as all of them continue on their ministrations . . .  
  
I'm coming . . .  
  
So close . . . ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Evil grin* so mean . . .  
  
RAVIEW! I MIGHT BE EVIL AND NEVER TOUCH THIS STORY EVER AGAIN! Mahahahahahahahahaha! *Cough* Ahem . . . Mahahahahahahaha!!!  
  
Please review.  
  
Ja ne!  
  
REVIEW! 


	6. Damn the writer, her and her dream fics

Dove: Mahahahaha *chough* *cough* Mahahahaha ha ha ha! Ok that's starting to get old real fast . . . How does all the mad evil people do it without getting avoid with themselves? *Shrugs*  
  
Well some of you are gonna get pissed. Others . . . well they'll be foolish and think I'm done with this fic . . .  
  
DragonDreamer Yami Dragon: I'm updated ok . . . Guess what! ^___^ I'm finally in tenth grade now! -__-U I'm so sadistic at such a young age . . . But nowadays I'm too old to be sadistic . . . There are six year olds MORE sadistic then me and I'm working on a eight some . . . Wait it _might_ be a TEN some!  
  
Neko Jounouchi aka Jams: Aw, I didn't get a hug from Seto this time . . . and Jou . . . If you think he's a pervert, I'm the one writing this stuff . . . Hay Jams, I'll tell you when my eight some gets published . . . Oh wait I forgot someone and someone told me . . . It _might_ be a TEN some . . .  
  
Kira: *wicked smile* I'm EVIL! Well, not as evil as summer school *shudders* No, not that evil . . . Oh great! Now I gots myself goosebumbs! Shimmada!!! .  
  
FromtheDark: Of course you're nice! You know what I want right about now? Pixy sticks, a fire down by the beach, glow sticks and my friends and YOU GUYS! Just imagine! A dark beach, us with other friends all of us high on regular pixy sticks and other sugary things that cause sugar highs and some of us walking in circles and messing with glow sticks! Wow that would be fun! Who needs drugs when you can have a sugar high huh? True it might give a diabetes but who cares? Ooo! Loud music in the background! Oh this would be perfect for the ten some! *Snicker* NO ONE STEAL IT- I MADE IT UP JUST NOW- I CALL IT!  
  
*Giggle* Just reading about sugar highs makes me high-ish!  
  
On with the fic!  
  
Damn the writer, her and her dream fics~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I gasp and snap my eyes open, sitting up in my bed, gasping for breathe.  
  
I sit there in the dark, looking around.  
  
Aw, fuck, it was a wet dream.  
  
I warily look under the covers.  
  
Nope, not a wet dream.  
  
Ok, a dry wet dream.  
  
I slightly cross my legs and put my head in my hands, trying to wake up.  
  
I look at the alarm clock on my nightstand.  
  
1:25 AM on a Saturday morning.  
  
The gods must hate me . . .  
  
I hiss at the pain at the pit of my stomach.  
  
Damn, hard on.  
  
There's a slight breeze coming from the doors entering the porch connecting to my bedroom.  
  
I love to leave it open to let the fragrance of the flowers roll in.  
  
Also I like the sound of the chimes that I put outside and on the ceiling over the bed. It's nice when you wake up.  
  
I get up to close it since it was quite cold in here.  
  
I grab the light, near translucent white curtains to keep them from getting caught on the doors when I close them.  
  
Once I knew the doors were secured, I let go of the curtain and watched them fall into place.  
  
I squeezed my eyes close and groan lightly as the feeling kicked in again, not liking being ignored.  
  
Just the sight of the curtains reminded me of them. It was as soft as Jou, as graceful as Yami and as light as Yugi's skin.  
  
I give a light sigh and roll my head getting several crakes and pops.  
  
I turn to go back to bed since I don't go to work until tomorrow and I don't go to school until Monday.  
  
I land on my stomach with a flop. My arms open to the side and my right leg still hanging off the bed.  
  
I take a deep breath and continue my bodily functions.  
  
I will not give myself the pleasure since I thought so wrongly of Jou, Yami and Yugi.  
  
I drift off into sleep again shortly after, unconsciously flipping over onto my back.  
  
I wake about . . . I look over at the clock . . . 1:52 AM  
  
Damn it.  
  
I lift my hands to get up and make some coffee. I can't!  
  
My hands are tided to the headboard and my nightshirt is opened and an ice cube on it. That's what woke me.  
  
I start to struggle, trying to get out of my restrains.  
  
Suddenly a mouth is on my chest and picking up the ice cube, sucking on it.  
  
Now there's a mouth at my throat and another at my stomach.  
  
There's no way in hell . . .  
  
The ice cube is eaten and the person connected to the mouth looks up.  
  
Jou?  
  
I open my mouth to ask but then the mouth at my neck takes advantage and kisses me fully, the person's tongue eager to roam my mouth.  
  
The mouth at my stomach stops and than freezing cold air goes onto my member as the hands belonging to the mouth pulls my pajama bottoms down and off.  
  
The one that was kissing me stopped for the thing called oxygen.  
  
I gasped, as the one I thought was Jou slowly parted his lips and worked them around my member, rolling his tongue around it, sucking.  
  
I look back at the one that kissed me.  
  
Yugi?  
  
I look quickly at the third.  
  
Yami?  
  
I struggle more to get my hands free.  
  
Almost . . . there . . .  
  
I moan loudly and I buried my now free hands into the one giving me a blowjob.  
  
Oh gods, they're all naked and no way in hell this is a damn dream.  
  
Jou suddenly stops and I gasp my protest.  
  
Apparently, Yami stopped him and looks as if he has a plan since they see I am willing.  
  
Can't rape the willing.  
  
I sit up, grab Yugi and kiss the hell out of him.  
  
I attack him and start kissing his chest and stomach as he lies down on the king sized bed.  
  
Yami chuckles and tosses Jou something. He nodes and tosses it back.  
  
What are we doing? Playing catch?  
  
Yami crawls over to us and Jou is right behind him.  
  
Jou goes on his back and continues his earlier ministrations. I groan louder than I did before.  
  
I turn my head to Yami only to see him doing exactly what he was doing in my dream. Preparing to prepare me.  
  
I smirk and look over at Yugi, he's panting and has his eyes closed. I better open them.  
  
I take Yugi into my mouth as Yami enters his second finger.  
  
I begin to mock what Jou is doing to me.  
  
Yugi is, now I know, a screamer.  
  
He's squirming, his breathing is faster as he's moaning _very_ loudly and burring his hands in my hair. If I weren't holding him down, he would use all his energy on thrusting in my mouth.  
  
I begin to moan as Yami puts the head of his cock to my now prepared entrance, causing vibrations on poor Yugi and he begins to go even louder.  
  
Geez, I should tickle him sometime to see if he gets that loud. The quiet people are so loud sometimes.  
  
As Yami enters me at a medium rate I moan louder at that feeling and the feeling of Jou deep throating me, also vibrating his vocal cords. I do the same to Yugi only louder than Jou.  
  
Ahh, Yami is now fully inside of me and Jou is sucking his heart out. Just the sounds of Yugi would make the straightest man in the world horny for a week.  
  
Yami begins a slow and hard rhythm. I eagerly thrust back up to meet him. Yami suddenly changes his angle and pounds into me as I scream on Yugi because he hit my prostate straight on.  
  
He does this _faster_ and Jou somehow sucks _harder_ and amazingly Yugi gets _louder_.  
  
I couldn't take it any longer.  
  
I released into Jou's mouth and Yugi's into mine because of my scream of climax and Yami continued to hammer into me as he releases with a grunt.  
  
I let go of Yugi. He looks at me with sleepy eyes, kisses me, and rolls under the covers and sleeps.  
  
I couldn't help but smirk at the sight.  
  
Jou lets go of me after licking up the remains. I guess he gave himself a hand job or Yugi sounds got him over the edge. Well, damn, that's how affecting he sounded.  
  
Yami is now crawling over me and I look over to him. He smirks and kisses me, tasting Yugi on my lips.  
  
I gestures over to Yugi and joins him, cuddling him.  
  
Jou comes over and I kiss him just as deeply. He's able to taste both Yugi and Yami, as I am able to taste him and I on his light lips.  
  
Together, Jou and I join Yami and Yugi.  
  
Yugi on the far left, Yami next to him and I and Jou on the far right. We fall asleep in each other arms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*THE END~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dove: I don't suppose anyone wants to see the morning after. No, it would be nothing but talk. I'll end it here.  
  
Ja ne!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! I would like to know what you thought about this fic! 


End file.
